NWA-TNA PPV 8: August 7, 2002
Paulina interferes in the Dupps match. Taylor Vaughn seeks to recapture her Miss TNA crown from Bruce in an evening gown match. Event recap Goldy Locks backstage We open with Goldylocks in the back with the Dupps and Apolo. They are outside Ricky Steamboat’s office, but nothing is said. In the back, Apolo wants to talk to Ricky Steamboat now. Steamboat is a very busy man and doesn’t want to deal with this “now” crap. The Dupps then enter the picture and try to have a word with Steamboat, but he will have none of it. All of a sudden, Jerry Lynn runs through a door past Goldylocks, who screams "Jerry! Holy shit!" and Lynn attacks AJ Styles. Jive Talking with Disco Inferno Disco Inferno is back for Jive Talkin’. This time, the set is gone, replaced with “Jive Talkin” written on the back of a chalkboard. Disco does not approve. Before much of anything is said, the Dupps come out. They are here to announce the first Dupp Cup Invitational. This will be the new Hardcore Division in TNA. The rules are written on the front of the chalkboard: 10 points to win- Put opponent through table: 2 ½ pts Put opponent through burning table: 5 pts Put opponents head in a toilet: 2 ½ pts If it has shit in it: 3 ½ pts If you goose a woman: 2 ½ pts If you goose a man: 3 ½ pts Nail Jeremy Borash: 2 ½ pts Nail Sarah the ticket lady: 2 ½ pts Use a farm animal: 2 ½ pts Spank opponent with Horsey Poo: 2 ½ pts If they like it: -2 ½ pts Introduce opponent to Jay: 2 ½ pts Cry like a pussy: -5 pts Put opponents head in a cotton candy machine for one full rotation: 10 pts Hit opponent with fan-brought weapon: 1 pt Stan Dupp takes off his shirt to reveal a picture of Goldylocks. He then challenges Disco to a match under these rules. Disco rejects and Paulina Thomas from Tough Enough comes out for some reason. Stan then says if anyone can beat him in this type of match, they will get one night with Fluff Dupp. Ed Ferrara accepts. Bruce confronts Taylor Vaughn In the back, Goldylocks is looking for Taylor Vaughn. Instead, she gets Sonny Siaki, who is looking for Ricky Steamboat. Exit Siaki; enter Miss TNA Bruce, who busts into the women's lockeroom and challenges Vaughn to an evening gown match and Vaughn attacks him before being restrained. Then, out of nowhere, AJ Styles and Low Ki start brawling. Match results * Dupp Cup Invitational match: Bo Dupp (w/ Stan Dupp) defeated Ed Ferrara in a 5:43 Dupp Cupp Invitational match; the match was contested under hardcore rules, but was scored with points; Dupp won with 10 5 points to Ferrara's 5 5 points, during the bout, Sarah Lee attacked Bo Dupp with a broom when he tried to attack her for points. Paulina interfered on the stage, low blowing Stan Dupp and hitting him with the chalkboard. * Intergender evening gown match for the Miss TNA title: Miss TNA Bruce defeated Taylor Vaughn (2:02) Critical reception Notes * Paulina Thomas's last appearance with NWA:TNA. Category:Impact Wrestling Category:NWA-TNA weekly pay-per-views Category:2002 pay-per-view events Category:B.B. Category:Athena (Amy Young) Category:Goldy Locks Category:Paulina Thomas Category:Sarah Lee Category:Women's matches in Impact Wrestling